1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of realizing a small and thin size and a light weight, and a method of manufacturing the same, and a portable apparatus in which the image pickup apparatus is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image pickup apparatus incorporated in a portable apparatus such as a digital camera or the like is required to have a small and thin size and a light weight and is also required to reduce material costs and manufacturing costs. Meanwhile, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI publication No. 7-99214 discloses an example of a method of manufacturing a photoelectric conversion module incorporated in the image pickup apparatus.
In the photoelectric conversion module described in the above-mentioned Jpn. Pat. Apln. Publication No. 7-99214, the photoelectric conversion module is installed on the module board by soldering or thermocompression bonding using an anisotropic conductive adhesive agent (paste or sheet).
As shown in FIG. 14, to connect external terminals of a photoelectric conversion module 300, the back surface of a module substrate 321 must be fixed to the upper sides of the heating stages 330a and 330b and also must be soldered thereto by heating bonding tools 331a and 331b such as pulse heats or the like, for about 30 seconds or the like.
Therefore, a space of about 2 to 5 mm equivalent to the lead length of external terminals 335a and 335b where assembly is actually impossible appears on the back surface of the module substrate 321. Chip components or the like (not shown) forming part of a camera module must be mounted in the outside thereof, thereby limiting the down-sizing.
Also, a soldering time of several ten seconds is required and causes difficulties in improvement of production ability. In addition, a micro lens is provided on the surface of the image sensor. In this case, heating by a thermocompression bonding tool or a reflow furnace, from the viewpoint of maintaining optical characteristics.